Crossing Over
by Natalie
Summary: Kinda sad, I guess, but not at the same time. This is a songfic. Sort of HHR, you could say.


Disclaimer: All characters (except the blonde beauty) belong to J.K. Rowling. Song "To the Other Side" belongs to Deana Carter. I thnk that's it.

A/N:(Author's note or Ali's note. Whatever) I started this at 10:30 on a Friday night. I told myself I would finish it before I went to sleep. I fell asleep at 11:00. I finished it at 1:55 Saturday. Heh heh. Who was I fooling? Oops. Rambling. Anyways, I think is my first finished fic. (Though I have about 20 unfinished. Aren't I lazy?) That probably means it might be the worst. Or shortest. Hmm. Rambling. Again. Oh, and there will probably be a lot of typos. I type pretty fast, but not very accurately. Ok, there is absolutly no point to this note. So I'll stop rambling (again) and let you read.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Hermione Granger had not turned out how people had thought. Her latest job was working as a waitress in a broken down restaraunt and living ina nearby house, if you could call it that. All her knowledge and talent had gone to waste. Until now. Until she finaly decided to put the past behind her...

~~~~  
Everyday seems I turn another page  
And it feels like the heartache fades a little more away  
~~~~

But she couldn't forget it completely. No, that day was still crystal clear in her mind. But, for some reason, it didn't hurt as much anymore. There still was hurt, but there weren't any more tears, no more breakdowns. She could, and would, make it.

~~~~  
Look in the mirror and like what I see  
Hey, you didn't take that much baby out of me  
Something proud and something strong  
Fills the absence of a memory that's dead and gone  
~~~~

Many thoughts crossed her mind. Where would she go? What would she do? What if...? But when she looked at herself and saw what she had become, saw the strong, beautiful woman she could be, she knew it didn't matter. He didn't matter.

~~~~  
I do believe I'm crossing over  
Feel that weight come off my shoulder  
I close my eyes  
And drift closer to the other side  
~~~~

She would wake up every morning and be able to face the world. She'd be able to go back to where she felt like she belonged. There was no longer anything holding her down. Nothing.

~~~~  
Lord I swear I'm crossing over  
Found the strength to let you go and  
The thought of you is getting colder  
And further from my mind  
And I think I crossed that line  
To the other side  
~~~~

She would leave the Muggle world and go back to her real home. Mabye no one would want her. But she had found her happiness, and no one could take that away now. She had gotten past her old life, and cross into her even older one, to start new again.

~~~~  
Lately I find when I'm walking through town  
I don't have to turn away  
I don't have to look down  
~~~~

As she walked through Diagon Alley, all the familiarties and memories surrounded her. But then she saw what would bring back the most memories, happy and painful. There was no mistaking him, though years older than when she had last saw him, with his unruly black hair, glasses, that unmistakable scar, and, most of all, his smile. She had loved that smile.

~~~~  
If I sould see you with somebody new  
Well, I might get sentimental  
But I'll make it through  
~~~~

But this time it wasn't directed at her. She followed his gaze to a beautiful woman coming out of a shop. She was tall and slender, with piercing blue eyes and long, silky, wavy blonde hair. As he bent over and kissed the girl the was he used to kiss Hermione, she couldn't help the one tear that rolled down her cheek.

~~~~  
Something real and something right  
Puts the shadow of doubt  
In a different light  
~~~~

But as he looked her way, she turned away. Somehow, she knew this was how it was supposed to be. Everything would turn out right this way.

~~~~  
I do believe I'm crossing over  
Feel that weight come off my shoulder  
I close my eyes  
And drift closer to the other side  
Lord I swear I'm crossing over  
Found the strength to let you go and  
The thought of you is getting colder  
And further from my mind  
And I think I crossed that line  
To the other side  
~~~~

  
  


A/N: That was weird. I was listening to the CD with that song on it and it ended just as I finished. Huh. Anyways, review, review, review!!! PLEASE! I'd really like it. *wink, wink* 


End file.
